


The Birthday Party

by SerenaJones



Series: Enter The Vault [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Yes, Niece, I am really writing a Bleach Fic. This is by request for DeOnn Norton, from the Facebook Yaoi Library. With thanks to Kell-D, and everlasting devotion to my sister Mishiko.This takes place 9 months into the 18-month gap.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Enter The Vault [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088705
Kudos: 1





	The Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MishikoShinsei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishikoShinsei/gifts), [K_DeAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_DeAnn/gifts), [DeOnn Norton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DeOnn+Norton).



The bakudo bound without biting, tightening if he struggled too much against it. They held his ankles to his thighs, his wrists above his head and somewhat behind him. Like rings, they squeezed his nipples in a way that made him shiver each time something brushed against them. The binding even stretched his stones keeping them apart and suspended between pain and something else. His manhood was wrapped in a sheath-like seal; its entire length bound so tight, it throbbed with his pounding heartbeat, unable to release the pressure building inside it’s length.

Or perhaps it was the pounding of Kisuke’s manhood, driving inside him, over and over. Any pain Byakuya felt at the intimate invasion had been overwhelmed hours ago by intense, indescribable pleasure.

Hours? Had it been hours? At moments it seemed that this had been happening for eternity, and yet at other times it seemed like only seconds.

His birthday. Shihoin had lured him into her trap on his birthday - calling it a gift.

Perhaps it was. It had been the sort of experience that he would never have sought on his own. Sex had never been high in his priorities, preferring more selfless acts, things that would support him as a Captain and a noble. Sexuality was more associated with the common and the base. But the purpose of sex was reproduction, and even noble families must have children. There was an expression that anything worth doing was worth doing well. Perhaps the gift from Shihoin was the knowledge that pleasure and purpose could be one.

Although, in truth, being entered by a man while being bound so tightly that one could not ejaculate would have little to do with producing a child.

Then all thoughts fled from Byakuya’s mind as Kisuke twisted his nipples again.

“So sensitive.” The ex-Captain chuckled darkly. “Your body seems to feel it when I touch these.” He squeezed them again. “Tell me when it’s no good, ok?” The bakudo binding the distended points seemed to shrink, causing them to be even more sensitive. “Just what to expect from the Prince of Silence, eh? Eh! Yoruichi! You're so silent, too. What, is Kuchiki’s tongue no good?”

“Quite, idiot!” she snapped. “He’s young; he doesn’t know how to do this yet.”

It was not Byakuya’s normal desire to keep his thoughts to himself that had kept him from responding to Kisuke’s occasional jibs, but Shihoin’s womanhood being used as a gag over his mouth. And she was correct - he had no idea what to do with the flesh forced against him. The flavor, the scent, they had seemed to arouse him, but she had settled herself there just as Kisuke had thrust into Byakuya’s displayed anus. From that moment on, Byakuya had been unable to determine which act had aroused him, and any sound Byakuya may have intended to make was absorbed in the woman pining his lips against hers.

“Bya-kun, use your tongue like idiot uses his cock. He's only got brains below his waist, but you've got brains in your head; you should be better than he is.”

Kisuke protested the comment, but Byakuya took the advice. In all honesty, he hadn’t been sure how to respond, but the enticing odor was somehow affecting the bindings around his body as much as Kisuke’s movement was.

He tried to stiffen his tongue and pushed it as deeply inside Shihoin as he could. The taste of her shocked him, and he dove into her again.

Soon, he was lost between Shihoin’s taste, Kisuke’s motions, and the binding on his chest and groin that made him shake more with each passing moment.

All due to a simple contest.

* * * * *

Yoruichi opened her eyes, instantly awake but more interested in savoring her post-coital laze and the warm breeze flowing from the open courtyard door. Beside her, her lover breathed deeply. He was probably awake as well, but it was of no real concern to her.

She stretched, catlike, pushing her fingertips toward the ceiling and her toes toward the far wall. Her supple body was slender but strong. Well shaped, giving a woman who seemed too thin and small a surprisingly sensual figure.

She listened to the voices in the distance. A family having a good natured fight. Someone's birthday was coming soon. Whose made no difference to Yoruichi. Any birthday was an excuse for a party. And any party was an excuse for an orgy.

On the floor near the bed, she spotted movement. A stray cat had wandered in and was playing with a hat that had landed on the floor. Yoruichi growled deep in her throat. Bad enough to encroach on her territory, but to play with her toys, too?

The unwanted visitor quickly got the message and scampered out the open door. He must have surprised the others. Yoruichi heard a male yelp and a great deal of laughter.

She eyed the hat on the floor. Not common to see those green and white stripes anywhere but on the head laying beside her. She stretched a long leg first up, then over and down. After playing with the brim for a few minutes, she was able to maneuver the hat to slip her foot inside. She picked it up and toyed with it, batting it gently and watching it spin on her big toe.

"Just get him anything!" an exasperated male voice exclaimed. "You're his sister. I always love whatever my sisters give me."

They were closer. Not yet in the courtyard, but soon. Yoruichi idly considered her clothing, or even the sheet, but the breeze felt good against her bare skin. And besides, Ichigo must have seen a naked woman - other than herself, of course - by now.

"Are you just stupid?" Her voice was far more frustrated than his was, to judge by the tones. "Onii-sama will not accept any lame pitiful mug or some idiot thing like you would want! Urahara must have something more honorable and dignified."

"Rwrr?" Yoruichi said softly. The birthday boy was Byakuya. "Mmm."

"Such an evil woman," a deep voice tsked from the pillow. "Your gift would corrupt even the most innocent man."

"Who would I corrupt?" she asked, indignant. "You? So corrupt, it's a wonder no one mistakes you for a hollow!"

"True, true," he chuckled. He rolled over on his back, grabbing his cigarettes as he did. "The noble Lord of Kuchiki, I meant."

Yoruichi sat up and snatched both the pack and lighter. "Noble? Who's noble? Kuchiki? Psst! I am Lady Shihoin!" He laughed outright and she hit his stomach hard enough to make him cough. "Don't laugh at me, you double-dealing idiot! My lovers are not corrupted, they are blessed."

Urahara laughed even louder, but rolled in time to miss Yoruichi's next blow. "Very blessed! Very blessed! A most highly prized gift indeed!" He snagged his hat, and his smokes and lit two. He offered one as a concession.

They puffed in silence for a moment, listening to Rukia describe the perfect gift for her perfect brother.

"Besides," Yoruichi shrugged, "he's a virgin. They're no fun at all."

"Not so. A widower."

"No children."

"No time."

"Idiot." She chuckled warmly. "If he'd been married a thousand years, do you think he'd ever _know_ his wife enough to be 'experienced'?"

Urahara exhaled slowly, then shrugged himself. "He's a virgin. He would never survive one of your birthday parties."

"Why not?" She purred and stretched out across the bed again. "I can be gentle."

"Oh? That is a gift unknown to me."

"Idiot," she spat without heat. She began watching the lazy curls of her cigarette smoke. "I have watched him fight. He has great passion in battle."

"Oh yes. Senbonzakura is most elegant as well. It suits him."

"I wonder how much of that passion I could release with other weapons."

"I wonder if he still has eyes for women. He did love his wife."

Yoruichi sat up again. "Let's find out." 

"Eh?" Urahara looked at her, sure he could guess her plan, but not sure how serious she was. "Find out what? Something personal? From him? Ask the old man first; he'd sooner answer."

"I could have been Lady Kuchiki, you know." Yoruichi's eyes were focused on something unseen. "If I had wanted to."

He laughed again. "More likely you would have made him the 'lady' of Shihoin! I could see you as wed, maybe, but you would be no man's 'wife'." She cut her eyes to him but didn't contradict him. "You were Lord Shihoin. Even I'm not man enough for that, eh?"

Instead of responding, she took a last puff of her cigarette and extinguished the butt on his floor. She stood up and stretched fully. "He's a good kid, in the end. We should throw him a party."

"A humble shopkeep like me could never attend a party in a noble home."

"Pfft. Humble. Lazy idiot. Whose home? Who would let you in?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hey, how is Ichigo at Flash Step these days? Any good?"

The brim of his hat shadowed his eyes but mirrored his smile. "Ichigo? No. The Prince of Silence wouldn't come here to help him. But his sister?"

"Mrrwr?" She leaned through the courtyard doorway. "Eh! Kuchiki-chan! Come!"

A moment later both Ichigo and Rukia turned the corner.

And saw a naked Yoruichi standing casually as Urahara, wearing only his hat, began gathering clothing from the floor.

"Yes, my Lady?" Rukia snapped to a low bow, as Ichigo made some choking sounds and turned his back.

"Bya-kun's birthday. I know what you should give him."

"Bya-kun?"

"Your brother! When he was young, he was so slow I could snatch his hair ribbons. What do you want to bet that he would want to see you take mine?"

Rukia looked up in surprise. "Beat you in Flash Step? Lady, I could never...."

"Never is a long time," Urahara mused. "You could train for many days in never."

"Train? You mean here?"

"I doubt you could beat me in a race, but you might be able to catch me." Yoruichi smiled. "Idiot Hat-and-clogs could teach you."

"Are you really that fast?" Rukia gave Urahara a suspicious look.

"Fast? No." He shrugged. "But I know a few tricks."

* * * * * *

He had been stunned to learn that she was a commoner.

She was graceful, elegant, lovely. She spoke softly and well. He had been sure that she was the daughter of exiled nobles or the kidnapped child of a great lord. He had seen her in the market one afternoon and her simple beauty had truly captured him.

Wooing Hisasa had been a feat. She hadn’t been the least bit interested in him at first. But slowly, surely, she had opened to him. He thought she was being coy when she insisted that she had no family name.

He gave her his.

Byakuya sighed. He had long since finished chanting. Now he simply meditated on her portrait and wondered what would have happened if she had lived. They had been in love, truly, even without physical passion. Hisasa tended to recoil from anything more intimate than holding hands. She would never say why, but she had also never told him how she lived when she was homeless. Even now, after her death, he shied away from thoughts of what she sold in the market.

But with time, he was certain Hisasa would have conquered her fears. They would have had children, assuredly. A son, a lord, a captain. A daughter, a lady, a...what? Noble women became wives to noblemen. Rarely women aspired to be members of the military.

Like Rukia.

If they had produced a daughter, it would have been good if she were like Rukia. True, the girl did not have her sister's grace, and there were some commoner habits that were hard for her to break. But his daughter would not have those flaws, and even with them, there was more right with Rukia than there was wrong with her.

Byakuya sighed heavily.

All of these thoughts of Hisasa and of children had come from his grandfather's latest not-so-subtle hint at the family’s afternoon tea yesterday.

"Oh yes, your birthday is next week, isn't it. My time does fly. A man may see his son, his grandson, his great grandson.... Well, of course, a grandson must be old enough to wed. How old are you, again?"

Byakuya excused himself when his grandfather again began suggesting an omiai with Shihoin.

"Isn't their eldest daughter still unwed as well?"

It wasn't that Byakuya opposed remarriage. He completely understood that the family needed him to have an heir.

But the simple truth was that his heart had not released Hisasa. Another woman now would seem so inferior to her. He had violated his family's rules to marry her. No other woman seemed worthy to replace her. He had sworn never to violate the family again, yet so many choices were not as simple as following the rules. If everyone had followed the rules, Rukia would now rest beside her sister. Aizen would still be free. Byakuya himself would most likely be married. Unhappily, no doubt, to some woman chosen for her station.

But could any woman be enough to replace Hisasa? Byakuya didn’t know and wasn’t ready to learn. So for now, he avoided the discussion of heirs and wives and concentrated on being Captain of the Gotei 13’s Squad 6.

The incense sputtered out. Byakuya sighed again. If he was being honest, he’d been hiding in here long enough for one day. He had other business to attend to. A walk to the barracks would perhaps clear his head.

* * * * * *

“How you chose is up to you,” Yoruichi laughed. “But I only want one champion from each Division - and no Captains. Spread the word, eh?”

Kyoraku grinned. "A speed contest, eh? Sure, why not. We could do with some fun around here. Wednesday, you said?"

"Byakuya's birthday, isn't it?" Ukitake asked thoughtfully. "Something special planned?"

"Eh." Yoruichi shrugged. "What's special to him?"

"What indeed." Ukitake turned his attention to Urahara. "We miss you among our ranks, Kisuke-san. Will you consider a captaincy? Eighth Division is sorely in need."

Urahara laughed softly. "Oh my day has far passed. My skills are almost too useless for my humble shop."

"As always your words fly well, but miss the mark. In the past, you were too unsure of your own ability. Now, I fear you deliberately understate it." Ukitake smiled warmly, but only a fool would have missed the steel beneath his silky appearance. He turned to Yoruichi again. "No captains, but I trust seconds may enter?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Good. Then I'll select Rukia; she is the fastest in the 13th Division and it would please Byakuya if she won."

“Ay! Speak of the devil, eh?” Kyoraku waved at someone past them. “Byakuya! Come! Join us!”

Ukitake saw the look that Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged, but Byakuya joined them before he could comment.

As the others greeted their fellow Captain, Kyoraku spotted his second. “Ay! Nanao! Come here.”

Nanao came up to him, annoyed as usual by her Captain’s very presence. “What?”

“Aw, pretty thing, don’t be that way! I want you to do something for me.”

“Is it actual Division work, or do you need a waitress?”

“He always needs a waitress,” Yoruichi observed.

“Not always,” Kisuke defended. “Sometimes he remembers to fill his own flask.”

“I’m sure you all will entertain yourselves without my presence,” Byakuya huffed. “So, if you will excuse me -”

“No, no, you should hear this, too!” Kyoraku insisted. “These two are holding a speed contest for the lower ranks. Next week. One contestant from each unit.”

“Hmmm.” Byakuya looked thoughtful. “I see. When is it?”

“Next Wednesday,” Yoruichi purred. “Me and this baka will test them. I was hoping you could be one of the judges.” She smirked. “Since you’re _almost_ as fast as me.”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed, but before he spoke, Ukitake did. “I am entering my second. Your sister’s flash step is quite impressive.”

Byakuya frowned. “I see. I must choose a representative?”

“Captain, let me run in this contest.” Nanao actually bowed to Kyoraku.

“Eh? You want to compete? I wanted you to spread the word to the other Divisions and figure out who we should choose. But if you want to enter, give me a kiss and I’ll let you.”

Nanao’s punch landed squarely on her Captain’s jaw, to the laughter of most of the witnesses. She stomped off in the direction of Division Ten as Kyoraku rubbed a growing bruise.

“I guess Division One will send Nanao,” he chuckled.

“I will select Renji. It seems apparent that this will become a competition among the lieutenants.” Byakuya looked at Yoruichi as if he were considering her deeply. “Was there anything else you required of me?”

“Your presence on Wednesday.” Kisuke’s voice held both mirth and malice. “As a judge, of course.”

Their eyes met and just for a moment, Ukitake wondered if there wasn’t more between the two men than there appeared.

But the moment passed.

Byakuya nodded. “Very well. I will be there. Good day to you all.” 

* * * * * *

They gathered at the arena. It seemed as if nearly all of the Gotei 13 were there to cheer their Division or enjoy a rare day of fun. As Byakuya predicted, all of the contestants were Seconds.

He spotted his sister with Ukitake. He hadn't seen much of her since the Flash Step competition had been announced, but that was good. She'd been training. She had come to him once during the last week and asked him to show her Senka. He'd scoffed, but showed her the basic technique.

Internally, though, Byakuya was thrilled that she wanted to learn the skill he invented, and honored to pass the skill down to the girl who for all intents and purposes was his only heir.

‘Perhaps I should adopt Rukia as my daughter,’ he thought. It would solve the family's issue and perhaps end the talk of him remarrying.

But such thoughts he kept to himself, and now was not the time for them. Shunsui was moving toward the podium, and the Seconds were moving toward the center of the arena.

Renji flashed before Byakuya and bowed. "Captain!"

"Lieutenant." Byakuya nodded. "I cannot rule in your favor; therefore, the honor of Division Six is with you."

"None of the Stealth Force were allowed to complete, Sir," Renji laughed. "I've got this locked up!" The red-head bowed again then flashed to where the other contestants were being just as boastful.

"Hey, alright!" Shunsui shouted. "Let's begin, eh? If this goes well, maybe we do it every year. So here are the rules: each competitor has a yellow scarf. In each round, you will be given a target and you have five seconds to take the target's scarf. If you get it, you keep it. If you miss, you have to pass a test - Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara will give the test. They have the red scarfs. You pass the test, you may play the next round. If you fail, you have to give up a scarf. No more scarves, you're out. Winner is the last man standing. Byakuya and Sui-Feng have green scarves; they're here to keep you lot honest." There was a great deal of laughter at that.

The first round and the first test were easy, and quick. In less than a minute, six of the thirteen Seconds were eliminated. Including Renji, Byakuya noted with a frown toward the man.

But he hid the smile when he saw Rukia line up for the second round.

It was four more rounds before anyone else was eliminated. The back-and-forth method of snatching scarves was quick but challenging, and most of the group were unable to gather more than three before losing one.

The sixth round test was Utsusemi. That eliminated everyone except Iba of Seventh and Rukia.

In the next round, Rukia was able to grab Iba's last scarf, while dodging his grab at the same time.

The final test was Senka.

Iba could not perform the almost mystic movement. But Byakuya wasn't sure that Rukia could either. Learning and doing were two separate things. Especially since Shihoin was the tester.

Urahara flashed beside him. "You judge this, eh?"

"It would appear inappropriate," he replied. "She is my sister."

"Ah, true. But can Sui-Feng rule against Yoruichi?"

Byakuya frowned. Unfortunately, the man was right. Sui-Feng was honest but her logic and good sense failed in anything involving Shihoin. He sighed and nodded, and was beside the testing pair before another heartbeat.

Rukia's eyes went wide, but Shihoin barely acknowledged him. "So, here's the test: you use Senka, and catch my scarf, you win, yeah?" The red scarf was tied in the woman's hair.

"Yeah." Rukia focused, as Byakuya had tried to teach her, on the task in front of her. He felt the increase in her spirit pressure. She had done quite a lot of training.

"Ready?" He asked. Shihoin grunted; Rukia nodded. "Begin!"

There was nothing for a moment.

Then, both women moved. They both blurred as they seemed to be before and behind him simultaneously. Abruptly, Rukia stopped in front of him. She was holding a red scarf.

"I did it," she gasped. "I DID IT!"

Then Byakuya's carefully clipped hair fell over his face as two things occurred him:

First, Shihoin Yoruichi was gone.

And second, she had managed to take all three of his kenseikan hairpieces with her.

For a moment he was torn. Anger and humiliation warred with amazement and almost humor. It was impossible that she had staged all this merely for a child's prank. 

Impossible.

"Come to Urahara's to retrieve them," Rukia said.

"What?" Byakuya moved his hair aside. If she was conspiring with them....

But she didn't appear to be. She looked truly shocked. She showed him the scarf; the message had been written on it. The last line were the words his sister did not have the gall to read aloud.

"Happy Birthday."

* * * * * * 

The question was not 'would Kuchiki follow them.’ He would, to be sure. Nor was there any doubt that Senbonzakura would blossom like sakura in springtime.

No. The only question was how many seconds did they have before the fury of one hundred thousand blades was visited upon them. 

Seven.

Kuchiki arrived five seconds after Yoruichi and Kisuke, and only needed one second more to find them. By the seventh, he was speaking the command to unleash Senbonzakura in all his glory.

Yoruichi and Kisuke, however, had been prepared.

"Lucky that worked, eh?" Kisuke lit a hand rolled cigarette as Kuchiki slumped to the ground, less than eight seconds after arriving in the training dimension. "Never work twice, you know."

"Oh yeah," Yoruichi agreed as she studied the 'young' captain's face. "But I thought he may be too mad to think when he got here. Very pretty. How long did Tessai say that would last?"

"Oh, a minute or two at best." Kisuke took a slow puff. "I'd better get started."

He took a last pull from the cigarette, then gave it to Yoruichi. He then picked up the heap of a man. Light, but not too light.

‘Just the way I like them,’ he thought. 

* * * * *

The first thing Byakuya noticed was that he was naked.

That was unusual; only when bathing was he ever nude. But he wasn’t bathing now. Was he?

It was difficult to concentrate. That seemed strange. Naked and unfocused. He couldn’t ever recall being naked and unfocused before. Naked, of course. He’d been naked before. But unfocused? No. Never.

He tried to scratch an itch on his chest but couldn’t. He couldn’t reach it. It seemed odd that his own arms would be too short to reach his own chest. Didn’t his arms normally reach his chest? Yes. Yes, they did. His arms must have gotten shorter during the night.

No, he realized slowly, not shorter. Bound. My arms are bound. Above me.

He nodded. That would explain why they were too short to scratch the itch.

Of course, that did bring to mind another question. A rather obvious one as he thought of it.

“Why are my arms bound?” Byakuya asked aloud.

“Ah, sleeping beauty awakes.” Urahara leaned in too close and peered into Byakuya’s eyes. “Why, your eyes are almost clear already. That didn’t last long at all. It was a good thing that time moves so much faster down here, eh?”

“You bastard!” Byakuya hissed. “Release me at once. I want no part of your mischief.” He heard a woman’s laughter and growled. “Shihoin! What depravity are you up to now?”

“You’ll see,” she purred. “I'll bet you’ll even like it.” She drew one finger down the center of his chest. “You’re better looking than I thought you’d be. Nice abs. Nice thighs.”

“Nice groin,” Urahara chuckled. “That’s what she really means.”

"And you mean to assist her," Byakuya sneered. "As lightning follows thunder."

"Head still spinning, eh?" Urahara blew a slow stream of odd smelling smoke in Byakuya's face. "It will clear. Shinigami's aren't used to such things, so the first time the effects are extreme, but it wears off."

"What kind of poison is it? Something Captain Kurotsuchi would be proud of, no doubt."

"This?" Urahara showed him the short cigarette he was smoking. "No! A simple weed. Harmless. Very healthful, in fact. It improves appetite."

"Among other things," Shihoin laughed.

"I have no appetite for the likes of you."

"Oh?" Urahara smiled; an expression that did not match the heat in his eyes. "I wouldn't mind devouring you."

Bound. Naked. The hidden location. Suddenly, their intentions became clear to Byakuya. He sneered at them. "I have always thought you two were frivolous, but never truly evil. I will see you on the Sōkyoku for this. Taking a man against his will...."

"You mistake us, Kuchiki," Shihoin purred. "You will 'will' everything we do. It's not a party if the guest of honor doesn't have fun."

"Tell me, 'lady', how does one have fun while bound?"

“You see.” She stroked her hand across his chest slowly.

And although Byakuya was intentionally not showing it, he was wondering if he should allow this. In truth, he doubted that they truly intended to violate him. If he exerted any real protest they would certainly release him. Both of them, after all, were Captains at one time and neither had proven to be genuinely dishonorable or disloyal. They were… common. Which, Byakuya was beginning to accept, was not the worst thing you could say about someone.

And, in all frankness, Byakuya was not entirely immune to matters of the flesh. As a youth, he had been present on several occasions where Yoruichi transformed from her feline form. The sight had caused many long nights until he learned the self control to suppress such desires. If Byakuya was truly honest with himself, he had also watched Urahara as a youth. He had been every inch as attractive as Yoruichi, but Byakuya had always known that his position could never allow him to consider a male partner.

But here, today, his ‘position’ was far from his norm. Perhaps he could -- perhaps he should -- take this ‘gift’ as intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome. In fact, comments and suggestions are required as the primary reason I stopped working on this is that no-one seemed interested anymore. There is another 1,000 or so words for chapter 2. I am holding it hostage. Today is the 31st, so I will release ch2 when I have 31 comments/kudos on ch1.


End file.
